Are You Afraid of the Dark
by MinnGirl
Summary: Harry gets Draco to watch a scary movie. What does Draco think of muggle scariness? Fluffy H/D SLASH!!


Title:  Are You Afraid of the Dark

Author:  MinnGirl

Rating:  PG

Pairing:  Harry/Draco

Summary:  Harry gets Draco to watch a scary movie.  What does Draco think of muggle scariness?  Please review, as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!  I could use some constructive criticism.

Disclaimer:  It all belongs to JK Rowling.  Except for "The Shining", this belongs to Stephen King for writing it and Stanley Kubrick for bringing us the movie.

"Harry, is that you?" Draco yelled towards the door of the house that he shared with the famous, black-haired boy.

"Yeah, Drake.  Where are you?" Harry responded.

"In the kitchen."

Harry entered the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.  Draco noticed he was swinging a plastic bag in one hand and had a box under the other arm.

"What's that stuff?" Draco asked, putting down the rag he was using to wipe the counter, and going over to Harry.  He tried to peek inside the bag, but Harry pulled it away.

"No!  You can't see it yet.  Why don't you make some popcorn or something and I will go get your surprise set up for you," Harry teased, with a glimmer in his eye.

"Popcorn?  What the hell is that?  Some muggle thing?" Draco asked, making a disgusted face.

"Never mind.  Just stay here for a minute, ok?" Harry said.  Before Draco could respond, Harry gave him a quick kiss and then went into the living room.

Draco was deeply curious as to what Harry could be planning for him, but decided to let him have his fun for now.  Besides, he had to finish cleaning up the kitchen.  They had just had to fire their house elf and the new one wasn't working out so great yet either.

"Ok Draco.  Come here," Harry called from the other room.

Draco sighed and threw the rag back into the sink.  He made his way to the living room and as he walked through the doorway, he looked around the room.  At first, he didn't see anything different.

"What is it Harry?  I don't….  What is that box on top of the TV?"  Harry had convinced Draco that they needed a TV to entertain themselves.  Draco had given in and he had to admit, TV was one muggle invention that he rather enjoyed.

"That," said Harry, pointing to the rectangular, black box in question, "is a DVD player.  It is a muggle machine that plays movies, which are basically just longer TV shows."

"Ok and what made you decide to get this VDV player?  You can't turn me into a muggle, no matter how hard you try," Draco stated with a mocking tone to his voice.

"It's DVD.  Because Ron and Hermione got one and said we had to try it.  Look, I even bought some movies for us to watch.  Just sit down and trust me.  It will be great."

Draco sighed, but sat down as Harry had instructed.  "Fine.  What are we watching?"

Harry pushed a button on the DVD player and a tray popped out.  "Well, I thought we could watch 'The Shining.'  It's supposed to be a scary movie.  The guy on the cover looks pretty freaky," Harry said, showing the case with the picture of Jack Nicholson to Draco.  Then he opened it up, took the disc out and placed it on the tray.

"Scary movie, huh?  Like anything could be scary by just watching it on a little screen.  I think only things that happen in real life can actually scare you.  Stupid muggles," Draco sneered, but then he laughed.  "Well, I'll give it a try."

"Good," Harry said as he pushed the tray in and turned on the TV.  "Then turn off the lights and let's watch."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, what did you think?" Harry asked, as he turned the lights back on and switched the TV off.

"It was ok.  The maze reminded me of fourth year, and that stupid third task.  But it didn't really scare me."

"Believe me; the third task was not nearly as easy as that maze.  Add some obstacles and some blast-ended screwts, and then we can talk about it.  Anyway, I'm going to bed.  I have an early meeting with the Minister of Magic tomorrow.  Are you coming?" Harry asked, standing up.  

"No.  I have a project I have to work on.  I'll be up soon," Draco said.

"Ok, but don't stay up too late," Harry replied.  Then he bent down and gave Draco a kiss.

"I won't."  Harry went upstairs.  

Draco really did try to work.  Every time he tried to think though, he became aware of the silence.   Whenever this happened, he would then think that he heard something.  He was constantly looking around him, trying to find the sources of the sounds.  

"Draco, there is nothing there.  You must just be overtired.  Go to bed, and quit imagining things," he mumbled to himself.  He got up, turned out the lights, and then headed upstairs.  

As he passed through the master bedroom, he noticed Harry's shape huddled in blankets on the bed.

At least I know it wasn't him playing tricks on me in that stupid invisibility cloak. Draco thought.

He proceeded to make his way into the master bathroom, closing the door and walking over to the sink.  As he was brushing his teeth, the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up.  He got the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

He looked at the bathtub, with its shower curtain drawn around it.  Then a scene from the movie popped into Draco's head.  He remembered the kid pulling back the shower curtain to reveal a green woman sitting in the tub.   The toothbrush fell out of Draco's mouth, landing in the sink with a loud CLINK.  Draco jumped and almost screamed.

God, Draco!  Get a grip.  There is nothing in the tub, he told himself.  But as he reached for the toothbrush, he realized his hand was shaking.

Fine, then go look for yourself.  Pull back the curtain and see that nothing is in there. Draco really wanted to, but he found his feet frozen in place.  He wanted to yell for Harry to come and look for him.  What, you need him here to protect you?  JUST DO IT! his inner voice screamed at him.  

Draco took two quick steps towards the tub and yanked on the curtain.  

And saw an empty tub.  What did you expect?

"Why am I freaking out?  It was only a movie; it didn't happen in real life.  It all came from a muggle's imagination," he said to himself as he walked back to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush.

When he was finished brushing his teeth, he turned off the bathroom light and made his way through the bedroom to the huge bed in the middle of it.  He quickly climbed in next to Harry and pulled the covers up to his chin.  

There, now you are safe.  Just go to sleep and soon it will be morning and everything will be fine, Draco's inner voice tried to soothe him.  There was just one problem.  When Draco did close his eyes, he kept having visions of the green woman and a pair of twin girls standing at the end of a hallway, and a ballroom filled with dead people.

His eyes shot open and he glanced all around the room.  It was dark, and he couldn't see much.  What was that shape in the corner?  

He looked over and saw Harry was still sleeping, lying on this stomach, his head facing Draco.

Wake him up.  At least that way you won't feel so alone. Before Draco could realize what a child he was being he had reached over and was violently shaking Harry awake.

"Harry!  Harry, wake up!" 

Harry opened his eyes, flipped onto his back then sat up, all in one quick second.

"Huh?  What?" he said, looking around.  Finally his eyes landed on Draco.  "Dray, what is it?  Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

It suddenly dawned on Draco just what he had actually done.  He had woken up his boyfriend because he was scared of the dark.  Now that Harry was awake and his imagination wasn't playing tricks with him anymore, he realized just how stupid he had been.

"Uh….I just wanted to tell you that I loved you.  Good night," he said, laying down and rolling onto his side, facing away from Harry.

Harry looked utterly confused, but replied, "Love you too."  He also lay back down on his back.  He tried to get back to sleep, but being woken like that had started his blood pumping, and he had to calm himself back down.  

Why had Draco woken him up so urgently?  He had sounded almost scared.  But he had said that movie hadn't scared him.  I wonder… Harry thought.

He looked over at Draco's side of the bed, and noticed he was still breathing fast and he was actually shaking.

I knew it!  He is scared!  Oh, poor Draco, he thought, while trying not to laugh out loud.  Instead, he moved in behind Draco, and put his arm around the other boy's chest.

"I'm sorry I made you watch that movie," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Why are you sorry?  It's not like it scared me or anything," Draco said quickly, and a little louder than he had intended to.

Harry chuckled slightly.  "It's ok, hun.  I watched it when I was younger and I refused to go near the bathtub for an entire week."

"Yeah, well.  Your hygiene issues are your problems.  I'm fine.  Good night," Draco said, and then he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Harry sighed, then closed his eyes as well, and concentrated on the scent of Draco's hair that he was breathing in.  It smelled of coconut, and ginger, with just a dash of peppermint.  He was trying to figure out the fourth smell, when he heard something that almost sounded like a sigh.

"I'm glad you're here to protect me Harry," Draco said, in a voice so quiet that Harry had to strain to understand it.  Then he smiled against Draco's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze with his arm.  And they both drifted safely off to sleep.


End file.
